


Exhibit

by Tinyfoots



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Demon/Human Relationships, Doggy Style, F/M, Kagura likes to watch, Knotting, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinyfoots/pseuds/Tinyfoots
Summary: Kagura follows Sesshomaru and ends up seeing something she didn't want to see... until she does. (ONESHOT)
Relationships: Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 43
Kudos: 272





	Exhibit

**Author's Note:**

> Spread the sacred salt, this smut is flithy. Hardly any plot. A friend of mine prompted me to write this. She knows who she is, so bark bark.

They didn’t always cross paths. 

The wind carried Kagura far and wide, as it was inclined to do, so it was only when she detected Sesshomaru’s scent did she sometimes land to see what he was up to.

It was the usual. She’d find him walking, and never in the same area, with his loyal servant and two-headed dragon in tow. Other times sitting very still atop of a boulder, or in the forest under a tree, as though deep in reflection. 

She caught him eating one time. Strange experience that. She expected to find him crouched over a freshly slain carcass, not sinking his fangs deep into the tender flesh of a ripened peach.

Surprising for a carnivoran youkai. 

His group was short of one member. 

Rumor has it he decided to leave the mortal girl behind somewhere.

Kagura didn't know the specifics. Didn't care to know either. She was free and on the loose now, and that's what mattered most. But a village she eventually learned. 

Still, he walked all the time. North to south, east to west, until one day something in this routine had changed. 

Kagura couldn’t quite put her claw on it. His wandering had always seemed aimless to her. Utterly free of purpose, if not moving for the sake of moving. But a few years ago she noticed a linear trend in his constant traveling. He became much easier to locate, when before tracking him was a haphazardous endeavor.

Not that she stalked him truly. 

To her, he was merely a cool novelty with a fine face. One to sashay around when bored of floating amongst the clouds—which was not that often. At least at first. Then, freedom was still new to her. 

It's been a decade since Naraku was cut to pieces and purified. A blip in time for demon-kind. 

Yet her curiosity for the aloof dog was mounting by the seasons. 

Tonight, she came down from the dark sky to stand on the path he walked on. A path she was almost sure he wore in the dirt himself, since he prowled it faithfully. East to west. Never north to south these days, and never flying. But strolling as if to bide time, the vast land being the _room_ he paced back and forth in. 

In any case, his shoulder wasn’t any chillier than it normally was, entertaining her with his customary grunt. No surprise there. A true demon of few words, he was never the best conversationalist. Hardly a syllable. He never sought her. But on the other hand never quite turned her away. She liked that most about him. Secretly she wished to pursue him until _he_ caught her. Other males were too easy. They were playthings. This one was all quiet confidence and shrouded in mystery.

“I’d sooner stick my tongue out eight feet,” Kagura announced, “than walk the same path day after day.” 

He was very beautiful to her in the moonlight, and when he turned his head, she helped herself to his profile. The angle of his jaw alone proved he was one well-bred, free of any deficiencies down to the remotest ancestor. 

As Sesshomaru stared, it was his tiny servant who spoke up first. “Are you stalking my master?” he squawked at her. 

Kagura made some careless gesture with her hand. “Wouldn’t dream of it,” she said. Then, “But I suppose what they say about dogs is true…” 

“What would you know about my Lord’s kind?” 

The smirk on Kagura’s red lips was playful, but Jaken was not at all happy to see it. “I know plenty,” she said. “They can’t leave humans alone. It’s in their nature.” 

Jaken could not keep still on A-un’s back, offended on his Lord’s behalf. “All of that is true, but how dare you insult—”

 _“Hmph.”_ All eyes, both beady and red slid to Sesshomaru. “If it is so, Sorceress,” he said smoothly, “then who am I to upset nature by denying this inclination?”

Caught off guard, Kagura was slow to respond. 

What was this? Sesshomaru would scandalize himself? And for what purpose? His spirit is stoical, robust in his convictions and heart. Not to mention absolutely immune to normal methods of seduction. So why? 

Kagura would not let these wonderings show on her face. “That is to say,” she started, backpedaling, “not that I would expect you to thwart any ambition.” 

“Try not to flatter me, if you can. It bores me. You bore me to aggravation.” 

Kagura was about to fire off another quip when in the distance came something which sounded like a whistle. It was the three-note trill humans made with their fingers and lips when recalling domestic beasts. 

Sesshomaru responded immediately to this call. The fur draped over his shoulder billowed, the tail-end stretching long. Then his boots left the ground. 

“Do my eyes deceive me?” Kagura said fast. “ _Sesshomaru_ would go flying to a mortal if she whistled for him?” 

He paused in mid-air but did not turn. Did not look down at her but remained in the direction he intended to fly. “Sorceress,” he said simply, “I am in her hands but a demon which she summons as she pleases. Take from that what you will.” 

And gone. 

That was odd of him to say. And strange too was his reaction to the whistling. 

Kagura was certain if he had a _tail_ he’d wag it. 

Stunned, she stood there watching him fly away from sight, wondering the reason that could compel a demon such as himself to descend so low. Then she looked at Jaken, who simply shrugged and turned A-un around in the opposite direction. 

For whatever reason, tonight he would not follow his Lord. 

XxX

The summer night was warm. Not too humid. Pleasant. 

Kagura was soaking her feet in a cool stream, and still wondering. 

Perhaps, she thought, Sesshomaru had some obligation to the girl. 

She scooted to the very edge of the rock she sat upon, letting the water come up to her knees. 

There was another thought, and one she didn’t wish to complete. A niggling of a suspicion that kept rounding back to the forefront of her mind. Why didn’t the imp accompany him? He followed Sesshomaru everywhere, through any situation, no matter how dire. 

And what was her name again anyway? Gin something? 

She couldn’t recall. 

It didn’t matter. 

Kagura was standing on the rock now, patting down her clothes then reaching for the feather in her hair. She was just curious, not concerned. She told herself this as she flew through the air, careful to float silently in the direction Sesshomaru went. 

Rising up from the dark horizon was a village, and flying over she knew he had definitely been there. Actually, she knew him to travel through this area frequently but didn’t think him to make any stops. Regardless, he was not there, and she flew over many trees until picking up his scent again. Mingling with his was a mortal smell. Female. It was coming from deep within the forest, well beyond the outskirts of the village. 

Found them. 

A wind sorceress, Kagura had the power to manipulate the flow of air which swirled around her. It was as though she positioned herself downwind—useful when outwitting the cunning noses of dogs. 

Landing light as a feather, she was quick to hide behind a mature oak. Also careful of where she stepped, so as to not crush foliage under her bare feet. 

She peeked out from behind the tree, and instantly her eyes grew wide. 

There, in a clearing in the woods, was Sesshomaru and a young woman. He was on the ground with the girl, with whom he was carrying on an obscene act. 

The girl was Rin. All grown up on her hands and knees with Sesshomaru raising her kimono from behind, and drawing her ass toward him as he did, thus entirely exposing to hungry eyes the temple at which he would perform his worship. 

Kagura was stunned stiff. Her breath hitched, utterly shocked at what she was witnessing. And touching her chest, as if to still the hammer that was her pounding heart. 

That peasant girl, she thought. She certainly wasn’t dressed like one—or so she gathered from the kimono hanging from her waist. There were ladies born of noble blood who were not dressed with as much luxury as Rin. Sesshomaru, however, was entirely naked, with only his fur clinging softly to one shoulder. Surrounding him lay pieces of his fit, his armor and swords, trousers and boots, all carelessly thrown about as though hastily discarded. 

Hard to fathom he could be excited to such an extent. Yet it was clear his heart vibrated for this girl and her alone, clear as his cock with all its shocking thickness standing up in the air, which she stared at for a _long_ time. 

He was magnificent. 

If Rin was pale in the moonlight, Sesshomaru was ghost-white, and decorated on every limb, hips included, with bold magenta.

With wide eyes, Kagura continued to watch. 

Sesshomaru was sitting back on his haunches, leering at the offering spread open before him. She could scarcely believe it when he positioned himself so that his _face_ was leveled with her sex. “Rin,” she heard him say, and pawing steadily at the girl as he spoke, “so you are so bold as to bring your _lips_ to my mouth, are you?” 

Rin’s giggle was throaty, _suggestive_. She turned her head and glanced back at Sesshomaru with a stimulated look of modesty and shock. But she couldn’t maintain this act. Straightaway it shifted to one much more naughty. “Yes, my Lord,” she said, playing along with the title long since exchanged for something more endearing, "it’s how I treat demons who nudge at me there.” The girl was handled, the dog sniffed, he spread, he peeped inside, he examined thoroughly the meal he was to eat. His hands straying over her body, which reacted erotically to every claw-prick and prod, led Kagura to believe it often enjoyed such fondlings before. “Please,” Rin begged then, “I’ve waited all month for you. I can’t wait any longer.” Now it seemed the anticipation of his tongue inspired her inability to keep still, and in her impatience commenced stimulating her clit herself. She talked sweetly to him, and all while moving her fingers back and forth. Stroking it, patting it... patting it as if to say, ‘ _here boy, put your face here’—_ anything to get him to bend over and seal his smirking mouth to her aching flesh. 

Sesshomaru was moved by this. He exhaled, and the deep sound that followed was another breath, only this one accented with a low rumbling—a soft growl. “So good,” he said hotly. “But since I’ve got my hands on you, _Rin_ , arch a little more. Show me everything. Yes, it’s perfect—by every God, I’m going to eat you alive.”

Then his face was wedged between her, his nose buried deep. 

Kagura’s mouth went dry. 

She could see the muscles in his jaw working as he laved at Rin with great eagerness and enthusiasm. With his hands upon her, it seemed he let his tongue penetrate deep, because the girl would jerk when he came up for air, moaning her approval as he focused on her clit. But the sounds produced by this lewd act were so wet in Kagura’s ears. She could hear him swallowing, hear him groaning every now and then. She thought he swooned, and that perhaps he muttered in some hot and filthy language. It was difficult to be sure. The words were smothered and his mouth was open and full with cunt.

But what was he doing with his claws? 

Kagura strained to see the gesture better, and when she saw him slicing away the sharp tips of his right hand with his left, she knew exactly what he intended to do. 

She should leave, she thought then. Just fly away and leave the lovers to their passion. Sesshomaru hadn’t noticed her yet, with all of his senses focused on his present task. He was flinging kisses upon everything his mouth could reach; calves, legs, the right cheek and the left; everything was licked, everything bit into. But the aching throb between Kagura’s legs kept her feet from moving. She wasn’t nearly as shocked as she was growing very hot with watching them. 

Sesshomaru drew back, his mouth wet and shining as he inserted a finger. But that plummeting digit didn’t have to search far. He was already stroking against, and quite audibly, the spot that locked Rin stiff as a board, discerning the texture from all the other ridges he would explore after reaming her a little wider. 

But it seemed Rin could burn no hotter. She wanted more now. His curling fingers teased too much, and three wasn’t enough to fill the ache that had her pushing back against his hand, moving her hips in—dare Kagura think—some humiliating movement. 

Now Sesshomaru was up on his knees, the fall of his hair concealing his profile as he mounted Rin from behind. He left traces of wetness on her skin as he held her hip steady with one hand, the other positioning his weeping cock at her entrance. Slowly, he pushed forward, watching as he disappeared inside, then tossing his head to move away the hair that threatened to obscure his view. “ _Tight… tight…_ ” he said through clenched teeth. He was buried to the hilt, and dragging Rin up by the hips until aligned perfectly with her. 

Kagura had lied to herself. 

There was still some shock left in her. Even seeing with her own eyes it was hard to believe Sesshomaru was down stark naked on the grass giving this girl _the business._ She’d love to be the one sprawled out on all fours, carrying on as Rin did, professing she’d never had a time as fine as this. 

But watching also gave a thrill. She realized she liked to watch. When the show was over she would seek out some other youkai. Maybe a wolf. They were similar enough. Listen closely and they even growled in the same tongue.

Until then, she held onto the tree for support. 

Perhaps, she surmised, Sesshomaru and Rin did make love on some nights.

Tonight was not that night. 

This was fucking in its rawest form.

And when Kagura saw him drawing back, and far enough to see the glistening lips pulling along the length of his cock, she almost flew away to find that other youkai right then and there.

He was a delight to watch in action. A hard, unrelenting thing who found his rhythm and kept pace with it. Another toss of the white hair pouring down his shoulder. He had worked up a sweat and the ends were stringy now, clinging to his skin in many places. Kagura tried to look at everything at once, but those pistoning hips of his, driving back and forth, as they were, was the focus of her attention. 

She felt empty suddenly. So very empty. 

It was obvious Rin loved what he was doing to her. The girl was unable to shut up. She was face down with her tail high in the air, and gasping behind thrusts so forceful that the impact was not only audible but also visual, as it carried a vacillating ripple over the swell of her ass and back again. Her expression was the lewdest thing, and she swore things that didn’t become one who seemed so polite, as Sesshomaru fucked her out of her mind, well-nigh to delirium. 

Here he slowed a little. He let go of her hip, leaving behind an impression of the hand that gripped it. Then he reached under Rin, stroking with his fingers as he stroked inside. Tickling her clit had the effect of tightening her, and the groan in his throat was evidence of this. But what he did next caught the breaths of all present. The index and the middle were coated with her wetness, and reaching down Rin’s back, stuffed into her moaning mouth the fingers he just rubbed her with. She sucked them eagerly as he retracted and plunged the hot depths of her mouth, which in turn seemed to excite the both of them even further.

That was it for Kagura. She could watch no longer.

She plucked a feather from her hair, was prepared to summon her ride when Sesshomaru looked abruptly in her direction. 

Had he known the whole time? Kagura couldn’t guess. Her heart was up in her throat as he leered at her, and still driving hard his cock into Rin. More, the white of his eyes was changing before her very own, bleeding crimson as every stripe on his body became jagged and rough. 

_“Monstrous,"_ Kagura whispered. 

But still thoroughly captivated. 

Perhaps he thought she’d leave. Perhaps at that moment, he didn’t care. 

Sesshomaru was staring at Rin just as she was staring at him, and not alarmed to see him caught between that form and demonic transformation, the façade slipping from him like garments. But crying silently for him, her throat unlocking to tell what he was doing was perfect and she was swiftly approaching her climax. He told her she was like a vice grip, or rather growled, and it was then, as a _youkai_ Kagura felt unsettled by something. He was down on all fours and thrusting into Rin with the completest abandon. Fucking her in that quick, animal way which brought the water to her eyes, and harder still through her orgasm, which made her arch so sharply she all but lifted him from her back. 

It was obscene—except this rutting between demon and girl would become more thorough in its debauch, as Sesshomaru was becoming undone himself. “Ah, fuck,” he gasped. “Fuck me, fuck me. _Stay down and let me fuck it,”_ and driving hard his canines deep into her nape, swooning to her tiny cry. But even nature, despite all of its disorder at times, can be sublime. True even when at its most depraved, the reason Kagura was now considering a mortal herself—male, in order to satisfy this nascent curiosity provoked by what she was witnessing. 

Although, she wasn’t sure what she was seeing now. His hips were wild and uncontrolled, without any semblance of rhythm. He shuddered as he came and choked out a groan, but he didn’t get off. He was close to her, as if stuck—

Actually, Kagura was quite certain he was stuck, and from her perspective, an awkward situation. Naturally, the girl didn’t seem to mind, but the sorceress took her leave. 

Rin was caught on his knot, and Sesshomaru, gasping for breath, barely managed to keep the full weight of himself from her. He took her with him as he fell over, and still clasped tightly inside. 

Rin hissed, her breathing coming in little pants. She was almost too full and unable to keep still, feeling herself stretched even wider. But, “Be still,” came his strained voice, “breathe,” because every time she lurched he would lurch with her, and being pulled that way was rather unpleasant.

As Sesshomaru kissed her neck, running his tongue over the bite to stop its warm trickling, Rin asked, “How long?” It was the first time he felt comfortable enough to finish inside, because in the past he was too mindful of her humanity and all too aware that his own was, at best, a convenient disguise. She turned a little and kissed his mouth, waiting for him to talk. 

“Don’t know,” he finally answered, "but longer, if you don't keep still."

**Author's Note:**

> Revised: 11/14


End file.
